State of Nirvana
bloc *Kitten Defence Force * Argent (link) |forumurl = http://cn-nirvana.net |joinurl = http://cn-nirvana.net |ircurl = |ircchannel = #SoN |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = 4/9/2012 |totalnations = 41 |totalstrength = 1,184,159 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 28,882 |totalnukes = 305 |rank = 91th |score = 4.89 }} State of Nirvana (SoN) is a Black team alliance that was founded on August 15, 2011. History The State of Nirvana was formed by a merge between the First Earth Battalion and the Conclave on the 15 of August, 2011. After a great deal of hard work over a couple of months, the State of Nirvana was finally formed; the Declaration of Existence was followed immediately by a post announcing the with the former protector of the two alliances, Argent. We prepare ourselves for a lot more to come in the future. Charter Part I – Preamble We, the strong, the brave, the nations of the State of Nirvana Gathered here to protect and serve, any nation under our banner Declare This Our Charter. We will be strong in the face of adversity; will be fearless in the face of danger. At such times when our values are threatened our Charter will be there to guide us, to make us strong; It will be the beacon of light when all seems lost and guide us to victory. Part II - Immigration Policies Citizenship is granted to any nation who holds genuine interest and is willing to meet the basic requirements. The High Council and acting Minister of Internal Affairs hold the authority to freeze any submitted applications, or deny them completely, on any grounds, as they see fit. Applications are automatically denied in the following cases: The applicant has a warrant for their arrest by another alliance for dodging drafts, breaching conduct, or siphoning technology; The applicant is currently in an offensive war; The applicant is a former citizen whom committed high treason, or any other irredeemable crimes; The applicant is currently in debt to any other alliance or other entity, and shows no signs or interest in repaying that debt(s). Section I - Citizenship All applicants must follow this procedure: Register on the State of Nirvana forums; Fill out a complete application form; Change alliance affiliation to "SoN Applicant"; Complete the Academy with a passing score; After all of the above are accomplished, the applicant must change his/her alliance affiliation to 'State of Nirvana'. Section II – Resignation Any citizen is in his or her full authority and right to resign at any point of time, on the grounds that any and all financial debts are repaid and other financial obligations are met. Any of this may be waived by either the Viceroy or Minister of Finance. In order to resign, the nation in question must first speak with the Viceroy and state their reason of resignation. The Viceroy must approve of the resignation by cross checking to see if the Citizen in question is required to pay any standing debts, finish any deals, or complete any contracts or military service. In this time while the member is waiting for a reply from the acting Viceroy, he or she must make their resignation public. They may choose to include their reasons. Anyone failing to follow these procedures will face disciplinary action following their departure. Part III – Government Section I - The Viceroy Acting as a symbolic figurehead, the Viceroy is the leader of both the High Council and the State of Nirvana. His responsibilities include acting as the primary Open World Forum poster, and he is given the ability to veto any High Council vote. However, this veto is overruled if the High Council is unanimous in its decision. The Viceroy is chosen from among the High Council at the end of each election cycle. Subsection I - Emergency Powers In times of great need, the Viceroy may declare emergency powers in order to expedite essential government processes. Under emergency powers, the Viceroy takes full control of the government, with the following exceptions: The Viceroy may not declare a war; The Viceroy may neither suspend nor impeach a standing member of the government; The Viceroy may not extend his term; The Viceroy may not overrule decisions that the government has already made. Emergency powers shall end whenever all three High Councilors vote that they are no longer necessary. As a general practice, emergency powers should be used sparingly, for as short a time as possible, and only under extreme need. Subsection II - Resignation & Dismissal A Viceroy's resignation will only be legally recognized if a seven day (1 week) warning is announced to the public so a candidate may be selected for the remainder of the term. The High Council must select a Viceroy from its own ranks within seven days (1 week). Failure to do this will grant the ability to any citizen to run for Viceroy. At any point of time, the High Council may move to eject the Viceroy from his or her position. This requires a 3/3 High Council approval to begin an alliance-wide vote to have the Viceroy stripped of his power. This then requires a 66% approval from the Ministries, and a 66% approval from all Citizens who participate in the voting. If the vote passes, then the Viceroy will be forced to relinquish his title and powers, and become a Citizen. After the Viceroy is stripped, emergency elections will take place. They will last a period of three days where Citizens may run to become a High Council member. Once these elections are over, the High Council must then select a new Viceroy from amongst itself. Failure to choose a Viceroy within a period of one week will begin a new set of elections where all Citizens are granted the opportunity to vote for whom they believe should be their Viceroy. Only the High Council members are eligible to run. Section II - The High Council Acting as the main legislative authority, the High Council votes on virtually all major alliance issues including, but not limited to: Treaties; Declarations of war; Amendments to the charter; Alliance-wide projects. The High Council is composed of three elected representatives. A two-thirds majority of the High Council’s support is required to pass any legislation, unless otherwise specified in this charter. Subsection I - Resignation & Dismissal A Councilman's resignation will only be legally recognized when a seven day (1 week) warning is announced to the public so elections may take place where a candidate may be elected for the remainder of the term. For a Councilman to be dismissed, both the Viceroy and two other Councilmen must agree. Elections will then take place for the vacant position. Elections will last a period of three days and any Citizen may run for the position. Part IV – Ministries Ministers are influential members who have demonstrated their expertise in their respective departments. They are the Ministers of Defense, Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs, Economics and Propaganda. They may make any internal changes to their departments should they feel it necessary. Elections for Ministers take place every four months. Section I – The Ministries Ministry of Internal Affairs This is largely considered one of the busiest and important Ministries available in SoN. This is due to the fact it covers a broad spectrum of different issues. This includes, but is not limited to: recruitment, education, promoting good Citizenry, preventing ghosts and formally rejecting member applications. The Minister of Internal Affairs is responsible for: All recruitment efforts; Both the quantity and quality of educational guides; Managing the Academy and assisting prospective members in becoming citizens; Maintaining a positive behavior environment; Managing and preventing ghosts. The Minister’s approval is required to deny the application of a prospective member. The Minister’s approval is also required to remove a member from the alliance. Ministry of Foreign Affairs Responsible for creating and maintaining a strong public image for SoN, the Minister of Foreign Affairs acts as the chief ambassador to other alliances. The Minister of Foreign Affairs should strive to achieve mutually advantageous relationships with other alliances, through both economic and military treaties. The Minister of Foreign Affairs is responsible for: Maintaining the public image of SoN; Assigning diplomats; Pursuing any treaties of political interest. The Minister’s approval is required to pass any treaty. He/she is also assigned the duties of supporting a strong public image of the State of Nirvana. The acting Minister must also actively pursue any treaties that would support the alliance through economic, militarily or political means. Ministry of Economics Assigned every duty that relates to building a strong industrial base, the Ministry of Economics manages programs that improve the economic efficiency of the alliance’s nations. The Minister of Economics is: Responsible for ensuring as many nations as possible have optimal “trade circles”; Responsible for organizing and maintaining as many “technology deals” as possible; Responsible for creating and managing all other programs that financially benefit the alliance, including nation growth and start-up aid programs; Responsible for working with the Minister of Foreign Affairs to seek and establish treaties of economic value. The Minister’s approval is required to allow a member to resign so that the acting Minister may ensure the Citizen holds no outstanding debts to the alliance. Ministry of War The Ministry of War is responsible for all matters of security and war. The Minister of War is tasked with the duty of creating a strong army with available resources, and organizing the army into a system that efficiently allows soldiers to serve. He/she is also responsible for directing the army when the alliance is in a state of war, as well holding a key vote to allow SoN to engage in an offensive war. The Minister of War is responsible for: Organizing the SoN military and adding officers into its ranks; The upkeep of the military and ensuring it is ready to act at a moment’s notice; Coordinating attacks against any alliance that SoN is already at war with, or is preparing to engage; Defending the alliance against any isolated ghost threat. The Minister’s approval is required to declare a war. Ministry of Propaganda The Ministry of Propaganda primarily focuses on public services that allow members to understand current events within the alliance. The Ministry is also given the responsibility of keeping all citizens, government members and military staff informed of all important events. This Minister is responsible for: Public services such as a radio, pod-cast, or magazine; Keeping members up-to-date on all relevant events through the use of private messages. Section II – Eviction In the event that a government member is deemed unworthy of his post, the Viceroy may propose removing that Minister from his position. The High Council will then be granted the opportunity to vote. A 3/3 approval from the High Council is required to remove the Minister from office. If the High Council approves of the eviction, emergency elections will begin for the vacant position. Elections will last for three days. Any citizen may run for this position. The citizen who acquires the most votes will receive the position. Part V – Expulsion The High Council reserves the power to evict any member disregarding position or seniority. The actions of the person subject to eviction will be recalled and they will be subject to reprimand by the High Council who will decide if further action is called for. A 2/3 High Council vote and the approval of the Minister of Internal Affairs is needed to evict a member. Part VI – Elections All official government positions shall be determined through an election. Any full, Academy-certified member may vote in elections. Each election cycle shall begin with a period of nominations in which any full member may decide to run. All nominations must be posted before voting begins. Each term shall last for four months, with the following election days: Section I- High Council *January 1 - Begin Nominations *January 4 - Begin Elections *January 7 - End Elections *May 1 - Begin Nominations *May 4 - Begin Elections *May 7 - End Elections *September 1 - Begin Nominations *September 4 - Begin Elections *September 7 - End Elections Section II- Ministry *March 1 - Begin Nominations *March 4 - Begin Elections *March 7 - End Elections *July 1 - Begin Nominations *July 4 - Begin Elections *July 7 - End Elections *November 1 - Begin Nominations *November 4 - Begin Elections *November 7 - End Elections Section III- Viceroy Within five days of the end of each High Council election, the council shall choose a Viceroy from among itself. The High Council should elect whoever they decide is best able to serve the alliance, based on talent, availability, and devotion. If the High Council does not agree on a Viceroy within five days, the decision shall be left to an alliance wide vote. Part VII - The Military Section 1 - Declaration of War For an individual Citizen to declare a war, he or she must first seek permission from the Viceroy or the Minister of Defense. Members should note that tech raiding is strictly forbidden, even against inactive or unaligned nations, and that war requests will be denied unless under exceptional circumstances. For the alliance to engage in an aggressive war, the High Council must vote 3/3 in approval, the Viceroy must approve and the Minister of Defense must approve. If an ally is attacked and SoN is obligated to defend them, or if SoN is attacked, then the approval of either one Councilmen or the Viceroy and the approval of the Minister of Defense is required to declare or recognize a state of war. Part VIII – Merging Should the membership of the State of Nirvana seek to merge, then a vote will go to the entire Government. If it passes with a 60% majority, then it will go to the General Membership of the alliance where a majority approval of 75% is required. The vote shall be open for 7 days. Part IX - Amendment of the Charter Should the need arise to amend the charter; a full government vote will take place. After receiving a two-thirds majority approval from the High Council, the High Council will propose the change to the rest of the government. Three-quarters of the government must approve this change in order for it to pass. International relations See also